The Declaration
by noodle soup
Summary: Sequel to The Choice. Set in the last episode, Joey goes and declares her love to Pacey. The scene we never saw! One shot!


The Declaration 

SUMMARY: Sequel to The Choice. Set in the last episode, Joey goes and declares her love to Pacey. The scene we never saw! One shot!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek but we are saving up to buy them.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed our last story, The Choice. We love you all!

Doug waved goodbye to the last guests as they walked out of the Icehouse. It had been a tiring day, tiring and sad. He walked over to Pacey who was cleaning up the remaining glasses on the tables.

"You sit down… I'll do this, it's been a long day for you…" Doug said sympathetically.

"No kidding…" Pacey replied, sitting down. "Confusing too…"

Doug stared at him. "Joey I'm guessing…"

"Isn't it always?" Pacey said, tiredly. "I love the girl, but she drives me crazy!"

"Is that 'in love' sorta crazy? Or ''I want to kill her crazy'? Or the classic 'I'm gonna jump of a cliff' crazy?"

Pacey glared at him.

"Okay! Just asking! Look things were very confusing with Jack and me, but we've sorted them out. Recovery is just around the corner, Herbert Hoover said."

"When did you start learning history?"

"I'll have you know, I was top of my history class…."

"Yeah well you better be top of advising class because I need some serious advice!"

Doug sat down infront of Pacey. "What kind of advice do you need?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Well do you really have to ask _me_ for advice? I'm gay!"

"Yeah well at least you have a partner… and a child. I just have a woman who keeps running away from me!"

"So you're saying she's _your_ woman?"

"Well… I… look… she… it's just all very confusing Doug…"

"Well I think our advice session is now over…although to be honest, it didn't really start."

Pacey looked up, slightly confused, "What do you mean? Where _you_ going?"

"Well I have a baby to go see, and you have your confusing woman to talk to…"

Pacey still looked confused.

Doug turned around and smiled. "Hey Joey! I think Pacey wants to talk to you!"

"Shut up man!" Pacey hissed, hitting him playfully.

Doug grinned and walked past Joey. "Have fun you two…oh and Joey," he added, "Don't be too confusing!"

Joey stared at him in bewilderment not knowing what was going on.

Pacey stood up, "Ignore him, we're still trying to get him an appointment with the psychiatrist!"

Joey laughed nervously as Doug walked away. "It's good to see you two getting along finally…" She turned to Pacey, "So…"

"So…"

They looked at each other, laughed, sighed.

"So about before…" Pacey began.

"You know what?" Joey said, suddenly. "I keep expecting Jen to burst through the doors any second…"

Pacey stared at her. "You know what Joey? You manage to run away from me, even if we're in the same room. You put a whole new definition on the term 'running away.'"

"You know what Pacey?" Joey said, angrily, her smile vanishing at lightening speed. "One of my closest friends has just died, I don't need this crap from you at the moment!"

Pacey looked surprised at her reaction, he glared angrily, "You know what, I meant it as a joke! Jen was my friend too, you know. In fact, I was closer to her than you seeing as you were always trying to steal Dawson away from her!"

Joey gaped. "I can't believe you just said that! I never stole Dawson away from her…"

"But you were always trying to, weren't you… because you love Dawson… because you want him for yourself… no matter who you hurt or what other people think…"

Joey stared at him, blankly. "I'm confused, Pacey! Is this fight about Dawson or is it about Jen? Cause I don't want to fight about a dead person…especially Jen…"

"It's not about Jen! Or Dawson, it's about us!"

"Well you got a funny way of talking about us! And after what you just said, I don't think I want there to be an us!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Pacey stared at her, and shook his head before walking of into the kitchen.

Joey stared, confused about the statement she had just said. It wasn't even a statement… it was just a damn right lie.

She sighed and followed Pacey slowly into the kitchen and saw him bent over the counter, with his face in his hands.

"You really think I was trying to get Dawson away from Jen? Do you think Jen thought that?" Joey whispered.

"Can we just stop talking about Dawson here!" Pacey replied, frustrated. "Why does our worlds have to revolve around him!"

"You were the one who brought him up!"

"Yeah well now I wish I didn't…"

Joey sighed… "Pacey, what do you want? What do you really want?"

"I told you that already…"

"No you haven't! You've talked about hooks, and timing and everything other then what you want…"

Pacey sat down on the counter top. "Joey… why are you trying to turn this into some hyperbole movie. Why can't anything be simple with you?"

"Well when you spend half you life with Dawson Leery, the world is a movie… the world is never simple…"

"There you go and bring up Dawson again-"

"But I have to! Can't you see that he's part of my life?"

"Yeah and he's part of mine too! But I don't want him to get in the way of ours… that is if there is an ours…"

Joey just sighed.

"You know what I want Joey? I want life to be simple. I don't want all this emotional…teen angst soap drama. We're grown up now. And if Jen's death taught me anything, it's that we have to live life today…now… not in the past…"

"Yeah well if Jen's death has taught me anything Pacey it's that… I have to make a decision…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I love Dawson but he's a child hood friend. And then there's you… Jen asked me to make a choice, it was her dying wish that I finally choose who I wanted to be with…but I've always know…"

"Who?"

"I love Dawson like a brother, a friend, a soul mate. But I love you like a woman loves a man and-"

"Joey just stop! You're in Dawson Leery world. Making everything complicated! Making everything long winded, making everything a soap… I just want you to make a choice, make the decision, make…"

Pacey was cut of by the touch of Joey on his lips. The sweet sweet taste of Joey Potter lips on his again…

She pulled away from him slowly. "Does that answer your question?"

Pacey grinned. "I don't know, maybe I need some reassurance…"

Joey hit him playfully but kissed him again. "Pacey it's you… you know it's you… I know it's you… Jen knew it was you… Doug knew it was you…Dawson knows it you… Hell everyone knows it's you!"

Pacey smiled. "So why did we just spend the last half hour stating the obvious? Thanks for wasting my time Potter…"

"Bite me Witter!"

"Tell me when and where!" he joked.

Joey smiled. "Seriously though. I don't want to be let of the hook by you Pacey."

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to let you off!"

"I'm serious Pacey, I want to be with you for the rest of my life… I want us to grow old together… I want…"

"…to kiss you… Let's just think about the now, huh? We've got plenty of time to have these long rambling Potter monologues of love and life later…" He kissed her on the cheek.

And with that, they walked out of the Icehouse to join Jack, Doug and Amy on the beach.

"I think she's finally stopped running," Doug muttered to Jack.

"And they'll all live happily ever after…" Jack whispered back.

THE END


End file.
